Duskfang
Duskfang is a battle-scarred dark gray tabby tomcat with amber eyes. He is the current deputy of ShadowClan, proudly serving under his leader, Spiderstar. Duskfang's well-known for being a loyal, proud tom, proud of his Clan and their accomplishments. He has a deep faith in the Place of No Stars, and despies all in StarClan, and to most's surprise, he also dislikes Loners and Rogues. Duskfang would never leave or betray ShadowClan and would do pretty much anything Spiderstar asks. When Duskfang accomplishes something correctly, he's always proud of it, and sometimes boasts about it too. Duskfang's also known for being a sly cat, a crafty cat in his ways. Duskfang could go behind anyone's back whenever he feels like it, but not a friend's. He's also quite cunning, well-known for being intelligent and quite calculating. Description Appearance : Duskfang's fur isn't all that soft, it has a rather rough texture. His fur's dense, and short-lengthed, fairly easy to clean. Though it's easy to clean, Duskfang doesn't clean his pelt all that often, since he prefers to do his duties and keep busy. Duskfang's pelt is a dark gray color, with darker, well-defined mackerel tabby markings. A few visible scars are on Duskfang's pelt, those scars being one across the bridge of his nose, one on his shoulder, and once on his neck. His large front paws are white, slightly stained with brown due to his constant work. : Duskfang's bone structure is an average thickness with an above-average strength. He has a muscular build, with long legs ending with massive, well-rounded paws. Duskfang's lungs are fairly large, showing underneath his pelt as well as his ribs. His shoulder-blades are quite broad, as well as his chest and back. Duskfang's head is a finely shapped, as well as his ears, which are slightly battle-scarred. His tail is a bit -not very noticeably- longer than an average cats, marked with round stripes. His ear-tips are darker than his main pelt color, matching the dark shade of his stripes. His nose and rough paw-pads are a pale gray-pink color, and not standing out very well on his pelt. What does stand out well on his pelt is his bright, brilliant amber colored eyes, which have an ever-so slight hue of yellow around the irises. His muzzle has a slight square-shape, and is fairly broad and large. His jaw fits well underneath his broad muzzle, being large and slightly square shape. : Duskfang stands with his head and muzzle held high, and his legs spread far apart, giving him a brave, strong appearance. He keeps his tail fairly low, perfectly curled in a u-shape. He often keeps his claws unsheathed, though they often get leaves stuck to them, and dull them slightly, so he's sure to sharpen them often. Duskfang's ears are always pricked, so he stays alert and can hear things around him. He keeps his broad chest out, and his hind legs slightly flexed, ready for any kind of fight or run. : Duskfang's teeth are sharp, being a yellow-white color, stained since he can't properly clean them. His teeth and gums are healthy though, and remain strong with few to no cavities. His claws are unusually long, but their sharpness changes often, since he can sharpen and dull them as he pleases, though he prefers them sharp. His claws do slightly poke out of his paws due to their length, often catching on objects as he passes. Physical Health : Mental Health : Character : Skills : Duskfang's a talented battler, learning well from surviving on his own for quite some time, and learning from his mentor when he was an apprentice. He paid attention during his training and practiced often, and it paid off. His long claws cling well to an enemy's pelt and/or skin, but it depends on how sharp they are at the time. His fangs are sharp and strong though, digging into his opponent's pelt and remaining lodged well. His thicker coat makes it harder for an enemy to reach his skin, though it does hurt when a cat removes fur from his pelt. His body is strong, making his blows powerful and his pounces hard. Being loyal, Duskfang feels that he always has something to fight for, making him strong in battle mentally. : Duskfang is also great at running, but not in speed, in stamina. His powerful lungs allow him to go for quite some time, and his long legs give him vast strides. He's sure to keep on his paws, and go out for a few runs every now and then to keep his stamina up. His rough, strong paw-pads give him a good grip on the ground, and allow him to walk on sharper surfaces, though it will still hurt. When he's on slippery slopes, Duskfang will use his claws to get a better grip on the ground. Life Backstory Duskfang - Dusk back then- was born to two Unnamed Loners. He was born along with three Stillborns, disappointing his parents, but they did accept them, happy to have at least one living kit. They named him Dusk, after his darkly colored pelt, and the dark night he was born on. At two moons old, Dusk was learning well, learning to hunt and battle, though he was much better at battling. His parents were impressed with how well he learned, and praised him often, but didn't smoother him. He wasn't aware of his Stillborn siblings until his parents told him about them. He wasn't all that upset, since he did seem to enjoy being a single-kit. His parents were disappointed in his reactions, and scolded him for having no sympathy. Once he turned five moons old, Dusk's parents abandoned him, growing tired of raising him. The tom grew lonely, wondering around the forest alone. Thankfully, he knew to hunt and battle, but he was still alone, and powerful cats could easily beat him. He ended up meeting a few loners and rogues who would take him in for a night or a few days. One elderly loner he met told him that she was a former Clancat, and told him about the wonders of the Place of No Stars. Dusk was inspired by these stories, and quickly believed in the Dark Forest, and hoped to one day meet one. He asked the she-cat where the Clans were, and she gave him directions to ShadowClan. ShadowomberClan wasn't so pleased to have a loner kit show up on their turf, so they didn't accept him with open arms. First, they chased him off, injuring the kit slightly. Dusk considered giving up, but he decided against it, remembering the stories of the Dark Forest from the she-cat. Luckily, the next patrol Dusk came across was mostly made of apprentices. He challenged one to a battle, and fought with him, wounding the apprentice greatly. The warriors on the patrol were impressed, and took Dusk to camp. Once in camp, Dusk was taken to the leader, and demanded to join. The leader was very hesitant, but ended up accepting Dusk and renaming him Duskpaw after quite some thought. He was apprenticed to a Warrior, who didn't appreciate him. After training with Duskpaw for quite some time and noticing his great battle abilities, and the Warrior accepted Duskpaw, and trained him well until he became a warrior. As a Warrior, Duskfang was a respected cat, winning battles often. He received an apprentice, and trained her well. She respected her mentor, and Duskfang respected her. Once she became a warrior, she died from a badger, disappointing Duskfang, believing his apprentice wasn't strong. After some time, Duskfang became deputy of ShadowClan, though some weren't that pleased, one being Spiderstar, since he had been a loner. Roleplay Relationships Notable Spiderstar: Duskfang doesn't know too much about his leader, but he does have a slight fear for her and her power. Truthfully, Duskfang admires Spiderstar deep down, amazed at her power and strength. Duskfang is aware that his leader doesn't fully trust him, since he was formerly a rogue, but he is determined to prove himself to her. Quotes Images Life Image Pixels Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Deputy Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker